


Just Keep Holding On

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [23]
Category: Night World - L. J. Smith, One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a witch and he hates humans.</p><p>His soulmate happens to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Holding On

Niall’s been running away from it for a while but it’s inevitable…

He found his soulmate and it’s a fucking vermin.

How dare the goddesses make his life a living hell?

 

-

 _Couple days_ _ago_

 It’s an unusually sunny day in London and naturally, being the nature witch he is, Niall decided to take it a day to talk to the spirits of the elements, since Circle Daybreak encourages all the young witches to train themselves. Who knows? Maybe a fire-using witch can kill a rogue vampire with her flames.

In the witch’s society, everything is matriarchal. So instead of saying ‘he’, they say ‘she’ and so on. The Maiden, Aradia, is next in line to be the Crone, the head of all witches, but there’s a rebellion amongst the Circle Midnight witches. They are the ones who sided with the vampires, thinking humans are vermin.

 _They still are,_ Niall thinks to himself, thinking about his great-great-great grandma was burnt alive by the witch hunters. Dear Goddess, he hates humans with a passion. Unlike the other Night People, he chose to go to a human-controlled school and since he and his best mate Louis always pranks supernatural and humans alike, they’re sent to the third secondary school in the second quarter.

Things are so feckin’ great right now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The very soprano-alto voice that belongs to none other than Louis Tomlinson quips, probably picking up on Niall’s thoughts. “I think Mother Sapphira is very mad at us for ‘almost revealing the witch society for the hundredth time’.” He rolls his eyes, imitating his distant cousin. “Really, they think we’ve yet to learn our lessons.”

“Tommo, we _have_ yet to learn our lessons,” Niall deadpans, glaring at his best mate. Really, they’re in fifth form now. They are finishing up the human education system but noooo, the Great Louis Tomlinson had to prank the homecoming dance (their school has adopted the American cultures) and make sure real snakes roamed around the dance floor a fortnight ago.

Hence the getting kicked out of the boarding school and transferring to this boring, couple thousand-year-old looking school with really bad reputation. The words on the streets are that this school used to be the – erm – main spot for Circle Midnight witches’ wild parties that involved human sacrifices.

Talk about getting on the Goddess’ bad side, jeesh.

“If you’re done talking to yourself…” Louis clears his throat, making dry coughing noises. “‘Cos we’ve got a school to ruin… I mean explore. I defo meant explore.”

Niall shakes his head at Louis’ recklessness. That’s the thing about him everyone adores and hates. He’s the whole “consequences be damned” attitude that’s downright cocky and sassy. On his father’s side, he’s vaguely related to the vampires, due to the blood-tie ceremony between the Redferns and the Harmans. It’s weird to think of his best friend sinking his fangs into people’s throats, figuratively speaking. He knows very well no vampire tried to turn Louis, despite the fact that Louis specialises in spirit-walking very rare talent of necromancer. Fuck, Niall still remembers how Louis stopped the Mother from invoking a terribly vengeful spirit one night one Samhain, saving all witched of England.

“Still here,” Louis quips in, this time sounding a bit peeved off. Niall would be too, if he had an annoying best friend who liked to eavesdrop on his thoughts. “Heard that too, ouch, Nialler.”

“Good, it was meant to.”

“Are you gonna act all pissy if I started hanging out with Zayn more?” Louis glares at the slightly younger of the two. “He promised to give me his BJ virginity.”

“That guy is straighter than a stripper’s pole,” Niall rolls his eyes, tapping his toe against the limo’s foot rug. “Even you can’t change him.”

“Speaking of, where’s Liam?”

Liam is Zayn’s pack-mate, both older than the two witches. Rumours had that Zayn and Liam had a one-off but that was from couple of shapeshifters that wanted in Zayn’s pants. For all Niall was concerned, his best mates were screwing each other’s brains out.

“I’d much rather have Zayn screw my arse out,” Louis looks down at Niall with disturbingly innocent smile. “M’allowed to dream!”

“And I thought I needed to get more friends.”

Zayn finally wakes up, his amber eyes scanning the woods. The wolf really hates being involved with Louis’ brilliant plan to get kicked out of schools but hey, you only got one life. Currently dressed in black jeans and expensive looking AFFLICTED t-shirt, Zayn looks like a killer model.

“Damn, I thought you were dead-asleep, Malik,” Louis offers his most innocent looking smile, earning a very rude hand gesture. “Can I suck you off?”

“Still in the room!” Niall protests feebly. Louis’ crush on Zayn is more blatant than Kim Kardashian’s fake tits. “I need to bleach my memories.”

“Technically, it’s car,” Zayn sticks his tongue out with much mocking, his eyes agleam. “Louis-boo, want me to fuck you into the car seats?”

“And this is why I need to find friends who aren’t horn-dogs,” Niall mumbles as Louis and Zayn proceed into fake snogging. “I need a wild heart.”

“More like a wild dick,” Louis helps out, his celestial blue eyes sparking with mischief. “When was the last time you had a lay?”

“Probably the time Liam got him high on pot with you, babes,” Zayn supplies, earning a death glare from the witch boy. He answers with a huff. “Or he’s dead-serious about the entire no sex ‘til marriage shite.”

“He’s too innocent in this cruel world,” Louis steals a quick kiss on Zayn’s stubbled jaw. “You know what the humans say… ‘all hard-work for a day’s worth’.”

“You got that wrong, idiot,” Zayn plops Louis on the back of his head. “We aren’t humans and we never will be.”

“You’re so cocky but your dick ain’t where it’s supposed to be – HEY!” Louis squeals out when he finds out his hair is on fire, courtesy of Niall. The said witch is giggling, his eyes aglow. “NOT MY FABULOUS HAIR, YOU BITCH.”

“I needn’t hear my best friend saying he wants another one of my best friend’s dick, there’s my logic,” Niall glares at the chestnut-colour haired lad, his lips jutted into a pout. “I’ll tell your mum what you did last summer.”

“That’s a low blow, Horan,” Zayn howls with laughter, garnering angry glares from Louis. He only settles with a rather hard slap on the wolf’s thigh, who then proceeds into snapping his fangs at the witch. “I always liked you better than the pussy of Tomlinson.”

“I’ll show you my cunt all you like,” Louis offers, batting his eyelashes. “Hell, I’ll even ride that monster dick of yours.”

“Tempting, but I’m straight,” Zayn flicks his finger against Louis’ nose. Niall finds that funny; it’s how you get dogs to lay off yet a dog is using that on a witch. “I got a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, and his name is Louis,” the said boy inches closer to Zayn, his hand on the other’s thigh. “Have your way with me, Mr. Malik.”

“You and your hormones, fuck,” Zayn pushes Louis away in a playful manner.

They arrive at the new school within next couple minutes, and Niall takes in the uniformed students moving towards the van-limo.

There’s one _vermin_ that takes his attention though. He stands tall in the crowd, at least six feet flat, and there’s a loud black-and-silver bandanna keeping his fringe from covering his forest green eyes.

When they look at Niall, though, is a whole different ball park.

It’s like the wind sprites play with his hair, in a good way that makes his heart flutter. If he concentrates, he can see the almost nearly invisible silver cord between the two of them.

“Niall, why do you look so pale?” Zayn says in an unhelpful way as they climb out of their car, his amber eyes full of concern. “You have that dreamy look whenever you’re communing with flame sprites shit.”

“Wow, your words are so colourful,” Niall sniggers at his best mate since he was able to walk. “I’m fine, really.”

“I know that look,” Zayn’s voice drops so the other witch, Louis, can’t hear him. “You found your soulmate.”

“Fuck no, that’s absurd,” Niall denies behemothly, refusing to believe his soulmate is a fucking human, who hasn’t any magic to wield or superhuman strengths like a vampire or a shapeshifter would. “I know me mate is waiting for me out there somewhere.”

“Yeah, and he’s a vermin.”

 

-

 

“Did you see the new blokes?”

Harry wishes he never got sent to the boarding school in London, the one only stuck up rich kids attend. That way, he never would’ve met George Shelley, the kind of kid who drinks ten cups of coffee and suffers from extreme case of caffeine intoxication.

“The one with bottle-blond hair, jet-black hair and one with tree-coloured hair?” Harry really can’t help but _feel_ there was some kind of connection between him and the blond.

Key word: WAS.

As soon as his oceanic blue eyes met up with his own green, green ones, his look of dismay mottled his paleness. Hell if he knew why.

“The blond looks really cute,” Harry finds himself mumbling like the words are grabbed by a pair of pincers, then pulled out against his will. “What about you? Anyone you fancy?”

“The black-haired bloke looks like he’s worthy of my virginity,” George is a fifth former, and despite the sea of boys and girls wanting to feel his ‘fluffy hair that has to be unearthly, whilst naked together’ (the girl he overheard during Drama class, not his), he hasn’t found the One. “Ooh, when he laughs, it sounds like he’s howling. Like he’s a lone wolf.”

“Do you think they’re in History together?” ‘With us?’ is a hidden message George, thankfully, gets. Harry looks at George, his best friend, who seems to have gone to go _investigate_.

“Hiya!” George greets the new students, with a smile plastered on his face. “My name is George and welcome to White Oak Secondary! This is the shittiest private school in London since you need to hack into staff’s wifi, but everyone knows the pass anyways.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Harry has to literally pull George away from the smirking amber-eyed boy. He’s looking up and down George’s lean form, his eyes darkening from lust. “He already had four cups of espresso today.”

“S’alright, I’m Zayn,” the tall, black haired boy, Zayn, extends his hand, but George takes it instead, smiling wide. Zayn frowns when their skin make contact, which the blond frowns at. What’s the deal with this lot? “George, can I have a word with you?”

“No, _petit loup_ , we do not,” George smiles in the way he never has before, making Harry cringe. “But your friend, _sorcier mignon_ , he’s a different story.”

“Zayn, he’s an ancient one,” the blond warns his friend, as the soft-brown haired boy makes his way out of the limo. “Louis, help me.”

“Nah, I think I like how an old one like him managed to fool everyone into thinking he’s been here all along. Have fun with your soulmates, loves,” the short brunet makes a dismissive hand wave at his friends and disappears into the crowd of students.

What the fuck is happening?

“I haven’t manners, do I? I’m Niall,” the blond extends his hand, which Harry takes. Their hands are in contact for barely a second but when they are, he feels an electric jolt. It’s too early for static shock.

“Can you lead me to Cherry Hall? I have Biochem for the first period,” Niall smiles at the dumbstruck brunet, who nods weakly.

Harry, as smooth as he is, takes the other’s hand, saying goodbye to George who takes after Louis, and leads the blond to the Hall. Once they’re there, the initial coldness in his oceanic blue eyes seem to be gone.

Replaced by surprise.

“I want to kiss you, and you’re a fucking _vermin_ ,” Niall spits out, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of blue, both electric and oceanic, like those two colours are clashing inside him. “I can’t fucking fall for you.”

“I’m human, thanks for noticing,” Harry feels oddly connected to his mystery blond, wanting to kiss him too.

So he does.

He leans down, his finger curling under the blond’s chin and lifting him up, their lips crashing together in a soundless brush. As soon as their lips meet, there’s something. Harry can see a silver cord connecting them and he feels weightless, like they aren’t anywhere on Earth anymore.

Harry looks around and finds out he’s alone in this plane with Niall alone, their hands joined together.

“Fuck, it’s true,” Niall curses out loud, his eyes troubled-looking. “I refuse this.”

“You just kissed me and you’re saying you don’t like it?” None of the others he’s kissed before said that. “Fuck you too.”

Harry feels the physical push but not before he sees something.

Baby Niall holding onto a wolf pup with black fur that’s identical to Zayn’s hair colour.

-

“Are you sure? Soulmates principle doesn’t work like that,” Zayn reminds the Irish witch, earning a kick under the table. The suspected dragon, George, looks at them like they’re his meal. “I mean, I’ve yet to find mine but that’s not possible.”

“I swear I saw a glimpse of his childhood, Malik,” Niall grouses, picking at the fish and chips he got for lunch. Liam hasn’t come from whatever class he had before lunch period. “I saw a young boy that looked exactly like him, maybe with less curls and chubby face.”

“Who saw what?” Liam slides into the spot next to Niall on the wooden bench. “Sorry, my English teacher held us for extra couple minutes just to remind us there’s a paper due and another just me alone just to tell me I have extra week since I’m a transfer.”

“Niall claims he saw Harry’s past when they had the soulmate bond thingie,” Zayn provides helpfully, then digs into his burger that looks like the patty isn’t… exactly well-cooked. Fucking werewolves and their tendency to like raw things. “Which shouldn’t be possible.”

“Maybe the dragon was behind it? You know they got vast powers that are unmentioned,” Niall digs into the chips, shoving them into his mouth. “What’s a dragon doing with a human though? I think he tricked Harry into him _growing up_ with that poor child.”

“Possibly. I think there’s one witch bringing back all the dragons,” Liam apparently had enough time to return with chicken strips and chips himself. “I’m not saying witches are bad, but some Circle Midnight witches are… well not exactly law-abiding.”

“Horrible,” Niall mumbles around his chips. “What do you think the dragon wants with us?”

“We need to figure out how old and how powerful that thing is first,” Zayn says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Well hell there, Louis.”

“Sorry, my Theatrics teacher wanted to put me in advanced class since I already excel and we had to juggle the timetable of mine a little,” Louis flashes an apologetic smile. “What’d I miss?”

“That ‘George’ kid being a feckin’ dragon.” Niall supplies helpfully before digging back into his lunch. He thinks he needs to get another portion or he’ll just use the vending machine for a bag of crisps. The latter sounds like less of taking effort.

“The one Niall’s soulmate is friends with?” Niall glares at his best friend at the mention of soulmates. The witches may have left the Night World and joined Circle Daybreak but he still hates humans with a passion. “Ooh, soft spot, innit?”

“I can’t believe my soulmate is a fucking vermin,” Niall growls once he swallows his chips bits. “I mean, seven billion people in the world and I get a _human_?”

“Humans aren’t that bad,” Liam shrugs. Even as a wolf, Liam was friendly with humans and never really fed on their organs and such. In fact, he rarely shifted forms. “And isn’t Louis half-human himself?”

“My parents knew the risk but hey, my dad was an Old Soul,” Louis says defensively. “Besides, the Council never found out.”

“Yeah, or the fact that you’re a Harman,” Niall reminds sweetly. “We’re related ‘cos you’re whateverth-harman and I’m, like, quarter-Harman.”

“Yeah, O Great Niall Horan-Harman. Oh Goddess, that’s a mouthful,” Louis complains right after. “And there’s a reason why you go by Horan. Horan-Harman, can you believe saying that without laughing?”

“I will burn your hair off,” Niall threatens just as the bell rings, signalling that the lunch is over. “I got Physics next, you guys?”

“We all got English Literature,” Zayn shrugs. “I think we’re just lucky enough to have each other.”

“Zayn, if Louis tries to wank you under the desks, just howl,” Niall says evilly as he gets his rucksack. “See you losers later.”

-

“George, I think Niall hates me,” Harry tells his only friend in this hellhole. He learnt their names in classes they share. “Did you see the way he was looking at me?”

“Mate, they hate me more,” George sighs, somehow managing not to make his fringe topple. “I mean, you saw the way that tanned bloke was looking at me.”

“Why would they hate me?”

“Harry, have you been having those dreams again?” George asks the green-eyed boy suddenly. Harry nods; George is the only person who knows about his dreams.

In a nutshell, Harry sees the past in his dreams. He doesn’t know what they mean but George seems to know more than he lets on. Harry is just tired of being killed in his ‘dreams’.

“C’mon, you got Physics next and you know how Mr. Arden is with tardy people.”

Harry waves good-bye to his friend and trudges over to the Holly Hall. He still wanders why the fuck the halls are named after trees, not their respective subject area. Jeesh.

“Fancy seein’ you here,” the Irish brogue that seems to have etched itself into Harry’s memory sneers at him. “I saved you a seat.”

“How nice of you,” Harry scoffs, but takes a seat. “How do you know George, Niall?”

“I don’t _know_ him, I’ve just heard of him,” Niall growls, getting his pencil case out of his bag. “He’s dangerous, Harry. You need to stay away from him.”

“You implicitly told me you didn’t like kissing me yet you’re telling me to stop being friends with my only friend in this hellhole?” Harry whisper-yells at the new blond. “What secrets are you hiding?”

“You know the forest on the edge of the field in this school?” Harry nods, not knowing where the hell this is headed. “I know some of the Council is still against this but my kind lets this happen… see you then.”

-

“Alright, I’m here – IS THAT A WOLF I SEE?” Harry can’t believe there’s a fucking black-furred wolf standing right next to Niall. Niall doesn’t even flinch; he just pats the wolf’s head like they’re old friends. “Are you some kind of wild tamer?”

“Um, have you ever thought the supernatural beings walk amongst regular humans?” Niall’s eyes flash to that unreal shade of blue, a mixture of electric blue and oceanic blue. “Lemme show you.”

Harry wants to ask what he means by that but there’s a fireball coalescing in Niall’s pale palms. It starts as orange-red, which turns to golden-orange colour that matches the sunset-sky. The fireball soon disappears, with a smirking Niall.

“I’m a witch, Harry. You think everyone you know is just human? Think again, the Night World is everywhere. Well, witches and the members of Circle Daybreak–”

“Circle Daybreak? You mean that thing is real?” Harry remembers Circle Daybreak being mentioned in couple of his dreams. “Niall, do you know about everything that has to do with this Night World shite?”

“What do you mean you’ve heard about Circle Daybreak? Uninitiated humans don’t know anything about us,” Niall narrows his eyes and the black wolf barks a couple times. “Hush, Zayn, we can’t tell him about the biggest threat just yet.”

“Did you just call that thing Zayn?” _Isn’t Zayn the new kid with impeccable quiff?_ “Are you telling me werewolves are real?”

“Amongst vampires and other sort of shapeshifters,” Niall confirms. “But Harry, how have you heard about us?”

“I’ve been having these dreams about… my past lives,” Harry admits what he has been avoiding all along. “Sometimes, I’m in France, a _seigneur_ ’s son with quite some fortune and the other, I’m an Italian bard. It varies.”

“You’re an Old Soul,” Niall whispers, as if it’s to himself. “You’ve been reincarnated into different lives, and somewhere during those times, Circle Daybreak contacted you ‘cos you’re an Old Soul.”

Wolf Zayn barks again and Niall shakes his head.

“You told me you’d tell me why George is dangerous,” Harry taps his foot on the ground impatiently. “He’s the most harmless, most coffee-addicted, monkey onesie loving idiot I know.”

“I told you just now about shapeshifters, right?” Harry nods, not knowing where this is going. “About ten thousand years ago, shapeshifters were the ruling race. They pretty much enslaved the humans who worshipped them as deity. Witches thought they had enough so they grouped up and used powerful spells to put the dragons – head of the shapeshifters – into sleep.”

“You’re telling me that George is a dragon,” Harry ventures a guess. “Did the spell come with an expiry date?”

“No, a rogue witch made a deal with the dragons and set them off again. We don’t know how old George is but he’s a dragon. Zayn could sense that since he’s technically a shapeshifter as well. All shapeshifters, well,” Niall looks hesitant. “They have the urge to follow the orders of a dragon.”

“You’re telling me that dragons will use that to usurp something?” Harry really hasn’t a clue where this is headed. “I don’t follow.”

“The era of humans is coming to an end, Harry,” Niall doesn’t look all that apologetic, just stating the truth. “Which is why Circle Daybreak, keepers of peace between humans and Night People, are trying so hard to find the Wild Powers.”

“Wild Powers?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!”

Harry thanks his lucky stars that when Zayn resumes his human form, he is all dressed. Wait, lucky stars? Part of him wishes he saw Zayn commando.

“You’re so slow with the explanations!” Zayn snarls and he can see the wolf connection. “Wild Powers sound exactly how they sound like. They have this immense power that’s hard to tame. They are the key to winning this battle. We – Circle Daybreak – found only three of the four so far and we think vampires have the fourth.”

“Oh, and why does Niall hate me so far?”

“‘Cos you two are soulmates.”

Out of all the things that have to do with this Night World shite, that term is something Harry needn’t any definition with.

“Oh,” Harry says brilliantly, wanting to kick himself in the nuts for that. “So that’s why I felt that spark – literally – when he kissed me?”

“Pretty much,” Niall growls like a wolf. “But I don’t like it.”

“Why-”

“I grew up being taught that humans are _vermin_ , Harry. I can’t suddenly go into praising your kind just because the Night World split up.” Niall’s eyes say that parts of him already fell for Harry.

-

That went well in Niall’s definition of how life goes. Yeah, he had to tell his vermin of a _soulmate_ that he’s a witch on the first day but Circle Daybreak wants more soulmate couples to get together so that they can solve the mystery of _why_ that happens. Niall has a couple of witch friends from former Circle Twilight who found other witches as their other half so this is unfair to him.

Zayn excused himself so Niall is alone for the car ride to his house that he shares with no one. His parents thought it would be such a great idea for their teenage son with mischievous tendencies to live by himself, other than his friends who visit him.

Or they’re so ashamed of how Niall rejects the new ways of House of Witches.

However, when Niall opens the door to his two-storey house, there’s someone else.

“You tool long enough, Horan,” the dragon taunts. He sounds nothing like ‘George’ he pretends to be. There’s no sweetness in his voice, nor is there any innocence. “Witches need to be more punctual.”

“Who set you free? Why are you here?” Niall raises his hand, warmth radiating as the fireball starts to burn in his palm. “What do you want with Harry?”

“I’m fairly certain he told you about his… dreams, has he not, little witch?” Niall just glowers at the ancient creature before him. “You know he’s an Old Soul.”

“What does that have to do with your psycho-dragon business?” He makes the flame burn brighter. Hell, he knows that his witch fire can’t do much to harm an Old One. “He’s just human.”

“He has yet to dream about the times _I_ was in control in this world, little witch. They think Lady Hannah is the only one who predates everyone but no, Harry has been a wandering soul. In fact, I believe he was once my… _servant_ ,” the dragon’s lips twitch into an ugly smirk. “Oh, how wonderful those times have been.”

“You think he holds the key to freeing all the remaining dragons,” Niall doesn’t have to be a genius to figure that out. “You want the shapeshifters to rule the Earth again.”

“No, little witch. I want the dragons to rule over all of you.”

The dragon smiles in a way Niall finds so scary before departing.

Zayn finds Niall curled up into a ball against the sofa later that evening.

-

“Harry!” Harry tries not to flinch when his friend, George, calls him the next day. They have PE together so yeah. “God, I thought it wouldn’t be this sunny!”

“They told me about you,” Harry doesn’t bother trying to hide the shakiness in his voice. “You’re evil.”

“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t your friend,” George huffs out his cheeks. “I can give you anything you’d like.”

_Niall’s heart._

“You’re only a dragon, not a genie,” Harry manages to say and he swears he saw his friends eyes go serpentine yellow. “But thanks for the offer.”

“I don’t have to ask to know that you found your soulmate,” Harry wants to know how the teacher hasn’t caught onto them talking during class. Some dragon magic? “You have that annoying glow on ya. The whole soulmate principle shit is bullshit, pardon my repeat. I live forever, Harry, and I don’t plan on spending it with just one person.”

 _So you found yours too?_ “Niall didn’t tell me about the soulmate principle, though I can guess it means there’s only one other half you have in your lifetime… or lifetime, whatever fits.”

“You have to meet the other Old Souls. Some of them are Awakened ones,” George sighs when Harry’s brows fuse together. “The people who remember all their past lives. Like, the entire thing, not just snippets. I hear there’s one in America.”

“I don’t want to go to a different continent just to meet up with _my_ kind,” Harry growls when Mrs. Hamilton tells the class to pair up and decode the Shakespearean stuff. He thinks it’s a passage from Othello. “Is there any in this country?”

“You humans are so complain-y,” George huffs, looking like the pre-I’m-a-dragon George. “I have contact with some witches who’d love to do some research for you.”

-

“This is bullshite,” Niall repeats for the thousandth time that day. “I don’t want Harry as my soulmate.”

“Nothing is as primal as the soulmate principle,” Zayn rolls his eyes, his eyes glowing amber from annoyance. “Remember Jeannette when she found hers?”

“Your packmate, right?” Niall vaguely remembers the ginger girl. “Isn’t she the one who nearly shagged her soulmate on the full moon night?”

“Yeah, her,” Zayn shudders dramatically. “She said there was nothing more instinctual than finding her Carter.”

“But I never liked humans! You know how I am, Malik,” Niall really wants to roast some wolf barbecue. “They are vermin.”

“Your parents accepted how the witches now want to amend the ties with humans via Circle Daybreak yet you remain loyal to the older beliefs,” something in the air makes Zayn sound so… wise and old. “You’ll find out soon enough that you’ll do anything for your soulmate.”

“I’m fairly certain he’s capable of tending after himself,” Niall refutes, huffing out a breath. “And I forgot to mention–”

“I’M HERE, MOTHERFUCKERS!” Louis’ loud and penetrating voice booms, making Niall stop for a sec. “Wait, where’s Liam?”

“He’s gonna be here in a sec,” Niall feels really annoyed at his friends. Yeah, it’s partially his fault they all got relocated to a different school mid-semester but still. “He should be here by now.”

“What were you trying to say, Horan?”

“The dragon pretty much told me his evil plans,” the blond witch shrugs nonchalantly. “Said that Harry is one of the original Old Souls.”

“Wow, and how’s that evil?” Liam walks through the door, as if he was waiting for that precise moment to come to Niall’s house. “Please to elaborate.”

“Something about contacting the other dragons that are buried in Harry’s memories. You know the dragons used to be the ruling class,” Niall trains his eyes on his other wolf friend. “What took you so long?”

“You know how the alpha tends to be, just ask Zayn,” Zayn gives a shit-eating grin. “So George really is a dragon… Who thought we’d ever encounter a dragon?”

“Who knew.”

-

“Is it hot new kids week? Holy shit!”

Niall distantly hears some kid shriek that part when he arrives at the school. He wants to murder the girl for murdering his hearing but that’s illegal and he can’t get away with it.

“What the fuck,” Louis summarises how the morning is going so far. “What new kid?”

Unknowingly, Niall and his friends walk towards the centre of the commotion and Zayn and Liam swear almost as soon as they arrive at the scene.

In the middle is a medium-height boy with overly fluffy looking brown hair, which is held back with a black-and-blue bandanna. He has the widest smile Niall has ever seen with the most childlike face. His eyes are the hue of molten chocolate but for some reason, Zayn and Liam are tensed.

“We got two?” is what Zayn says out loud. “Are we that unlucky?”

“What?” Niall has the stupidity to say that. “Holy mother of Goddesses, are you saying..?

“Ah, just the people I wanted to see,” the new dragon somehow materialised himself next to Niall, his eyes glinting with some _promise_. “I go by Brad in this timeline, loves.”

-

“Are we dragon-magnets or some shit?” The dragon – Brad – told him that he wanted to speak to Niall privately so he decided to skip the first lesson. Not like he cared though. It’s only Physics. “Seriously, we all know what kind of a bad creatures you are.”

“I’m not like the others though,” Brad’s brown eyes look proper sad. “Yeah, I made a deal with the witch but I’m here to stop the others before doing much damage. My brethren are abusing their power over the House of Shapeshifters to do things that are very wrong. If you want to kill a dragon, you either need to be a really powerful witch like the Witch Queen… or another dragon.” The dragon explains, making Niall’s face go pale. “Ah, you have the faintest trace of Hecate in you…”

“Am I supposed to believe you, _drakonis?_ ” Niall spits out, using the old term used to describe the dragons. “The other dragon wants the end of the world.”

“You mean my brother, don’t you?” Brad’s eyes flash to that serpentine colour Niall has seen so many times in George’s. “He’s always been the destructive kind. He always voiced how the humans should all die.”

“How are you to stop George from tapping into Harry’s memories?” Niall asks the most important question. “You do realise the Old Soul can’t be rushed just like him?”

“Only time can tell.”

-

“Hallowe’en is bullshit,” Harry tells his cat, Dusty. “I mean, it’s supposed to be the night where the line between the dead and the living is the thinnest, isn’t it?”

Dusty meows before licking her paw so Harry takes that as a yes. Harry is dressed like a butler for the school since the school said the best costume wins a gift card for Starbucks. He doesn’t really care about Starbucks but he’s never against dressing up as someone he isn’t so yeah.

He feels weird to be dressed in a black suit – the jacket has a fucking swallow tail shit! – and black loafers. He even has on a pair of white silk gloves and they feels irritable to Harry’s unused skin.

“Harry.”

Harry hasn’t a clue but for last couple weeks, Niall has been showing up to his house, picking him up from his house so that he can ride the limo. They really haven’t talked about George’s _status_ and he thinks Niall and his friends are hiding something.

Like, something about the Brad kid.

“I suppose I owe you an apology,” Niall sighs as the limo is headed towards the school. He already told him that Zayn and Liam won’t be at school today. “I’m not sorry for calling you a vermin but I’m sorry for saying you can’t be my soulmate. Every time I near you, I’m driven by the urges to snog you proper, have you up against the wall as we kiss and explore each other’s body. I’m shit at apologies and well, I’m sorry for being me.”

“I think that’s the most words you’ve ever spoken to me in last couple weeks we’ve known each other,” Harry remarks, garnering an evil glare from the witch. “I mean, I suppose I have to let it go, since you apologised and all.”

“I’m not ready to accept you as my soulmate just yet,” Niall says in the tone Harry has gotten used to. “But I can still do this.”

Harry sighs in relief when he feels Niall’s warm lips touch his, just like they have been doing for last couple weeks. The soulmate bond, as Harry found out, is hard to ignore. You’re constantly urged to kiss and be as close to your soulmate as possible, driving you crazy. Harry rests his hand on Niall’s small hand that’s fallen onto his knee, smiling into the kiss. They never snogged, not really, always keeping the kisses light and non-sexual.

“Mr. Horan?” The driver interrupts their kissing session. “We’re at the destination.”

“Thank you, Rob,” Niall thanks the witch. “Pick me up at half-three, I got things to do with _him_.”

That’s the thing, Harry doesn’t have to be a super genius to figure out Niall has been planning something with the Brad kid and George isn’t the best fan of it. George doesn’t show it but Harry’s seen his friend throwing daggers at the new kid. Well, newer kid than Niall and his friends, really.

He wants to find out what and why.

-

“This is the stupidest plan in the history of plans,” Niall, ever the optimist flails his arms in protest. “You really think the spirits can help me with the George case?”

“Why yes, young Harman,” Brad grins, not in the way that makes him look like a snake though. “You have the blood of the Witch Queen inside of you, so maybe you’re the only hope.”

“How come I’ve yet to be called a Harman?” Louis quips in, ignored by every shapeshifters and one witch in the room. “Moving on.”

“You can ask the spirits to aid you with vanquishing the dragon from your existence, pretty much,” Brad explains very patiently. “Really, you don’t want a dragon with an Awakened Old Soul.”

“So I’ve been told,” Niall shakes his head. “I don’t know about the witches thousands of years ago but this time? Only the Elders can practise the spirit-calling shite. If I tried, and they found out, I’ll be exiled.”

“That’s the spirit!” The dragon laughs good-humouredly. “I don’t want the dragons walking among the other as a threat, Niall. I just want you to help me.”

“Why do you want George gone so badly?” Zayn asks the question that’s so obvious. “I mean, you’re a dragon yourself.”

“He killed the person I loved,” there’s so much sadness in the dragon’s eyes Niall almost pities him. “She was so young, so naïve in this world.”

“And George killed him?”

Niall and the others snap their heads in the direction of the new voice. It’s Harry, his green eyes wide from shock. Niall makes his way over to the taller brunet but he gets pushed back.

“You’ve been planning on killing my friend and failed to mention that, bravo, _Niall_ ,” there’s venom in Harry’s voice. A venom that can paralyse Niall just by sound. “And of course, you hate me so much you hadn’t a care.”

With that, the human rushes out, but not before Niall hears the start of a sob. Against better judgment, Niall takes after Harry, cursing how he’s with shorter limbs. He cheats a little and manipulates the air around him to propel him forward.

Niall catches up to Harry at the entrance to the forest.

“Go the fuck away!” Harry snarls at Niall in the way Zayn and Liam would be proud of. “I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Listen to me–”

Harry actually punches Niall in the stomach, flat in the lower, guts area. Niall curses in Gaelic, looking into Harry’s infuriated green eyes.

He knows he’s out of options so he does what his instincts are telling him; he crashes his lips onto Harry’s soft pink ones. For the first time when they kissed, they feel the silver cord that binds them together connected. They become swallowed into that plane where the two minds are fused together. Niall can see that they’re both floating in this plane and Harry looks like he’s in awe.

“This is what being soulmate is all about,” Harry looks around like he’s been here before. “I remember the first time we were connected like this. You were fully human back then.” Harry smiles genuinely.

“This is what it really is?” Niall can sense confuse from their constant disagreement, love from the depths of his soul, and newfound wonder from this new discovery. “I can feel everything you’re feeling and I know you can feel mine.”

“That’s what our bond is really about, Niall,” Harry smiles wider, his eyes twinkling like twin gems of emerald. “We’re supposed to love like this.”

It takes a couple seconds before Niall realises they aren’t communicating by words but spoken thoughts. Harry smiles as soon as Niall notes that.

“Yeah, we’re connect in the most intimate way as possible. I think the Mother told me this when I was in my first life. It’s all coming to me, Niall, they all are. I can show you snippets of them if you’d like.”

Their hands touch and Niall feels the sparks for the second time during this… event. Niall sees a fair-haired bloke with striking green eyes regard him with much love. They say goodbyes and the old-Harry meets with Mother, the leader of his tribe. The elder woman tells Harry about a person being born to find other that’s supposed to be his other half.

Niall pulls his hand away, met by a backhand force. Harry looks at Niall with complete adoration and well, Niall feels the same.

“I love you, Niall.”

-

“You’re a fool, brother,” George hisses at the older dragon. “You really think couple of kids with Hecate’s blood in them can stop me?”

“ _Brother_ ,” Brad feels so resigned. Why are the goddesses so bitchy to make them actually related? “Leave the Old Soul alone.”

“I know that they’re planning on killing me. Do you really think I haven’t my sources?” Brad hisses out a breath that’s a bit too warm to be a human’s. “I’ll kill everyone in this fucking place if I have to.”

-

“This is absurd!” Niall screams. “George can’t just, UGH.”

Niall is dressed in the traditional gowns that he’s only seen on the telly so he feels stupid. Like, the Samhain is the only stupid excuse to wear the stupid witch garment shite.

“I told you which spell you should use,” Brad tries to soothe the young witch. “Just do it.”

“But–”

“Ah, my favourite witch is here but the human isn’t,” George’s cold voice rings out in the hollow. “Tell me, where are you hiding the Old Soul?”

“M’not hiding anywhere!” Harry arrives at the scene as if on cue. “Wait, Liam told me that George had all of you half-killed.”

“You mean my spy?” A light brown pelted wolf comes up to George’s side, nuzzling at his thigh with his nose. “Only Zayn was smart enough to realise that.”

“Yeah, ‘cos you’re my fucked up soulmate,” Zayn growls, his eyes glowing amber under the moonlight. “I hate you so much, _Dragos_.”

“Oh, you finally figured out my real name, haven’t you?” George – Dragos – sneers at the mob of mixed species. “Has Altazar told you his? Oops.”

“Altazar and Dragos, some names the dragons have,” Louis has the guts to say that. Well, he’s not called crazy for nothing. “What are you planning to do? Feast on our flesh?”

“That was the original plan but Liam here has told me Niall is a potential.” With a nod of the dragon’s head, wolf-Liam lunges forward with his jaws snapping. Zayn shifts into his wolf form as well, slamming his body into the other’s with a lot of force. Niall sees the teeth snapping at each other, blood splattering as they fight. His gut feelings tell him one of them will be dead by the end.

“ _Enough!”_ Brad – Altazar – roars with the commanding tone but the wolves keep fighting. Zayn is already limping but there isn’t a single inch of Liam’s body that isn’t oozing with blood. Clearly, Zayn has the upper hand. Zayn howls just as he pins Liam’s form down, his claws against the other’s throat. It looks like Zayn wants Liam to surrender so that he doesn’t have to kill but Liam is stubborn. Niall swears there’s a drop of tear going down Zayn’s light amber eyes before the older wolf’s teeth sink into the soft brown fur.

Zayn is proper crying when he returns to his human form, his mouth bloodied from the fight. His clothes are soaked in blood and Niall can see the fight was fatal. Damn himself for not being a healer.

“Well, he was supposed to take care of you, little wolfie,” Dragos snarls as he looks up into the full moon.

_Is he..?_

It’s like a butterfly hatching from its chrysalis. He’s heard of only the most powerful dragons, well, turning into their true form. The wings sprout from the human host’s body first, the silver scales catching the moonlight perfectly. Then, the new body comes from the body like the human form is just an outside case.

The new creature is at least thirty feet metres in height, its wingspan about half that.

 _“Now, this is the form I truly love!”_ The dragon roars, the sound eerie in the darkness. Niall gasps when he sees the dragon has three horns, meaning three housing powers. _“Harry should have just come joined me so I had to be less dramatic.”_

“Holy shitting fuck,” Louis summarises brilliantly. “It can turn into a dragon?”

“Louis, fucking get the circle ready!”

The half-witch laughs before doing as he’s told. The spirit-summoning circle is ready and Niall recites the old words and there’s a portal created.

“Now what?” Niall turns to the dragon who retained its human form. “What do I do now?”

“I’m here as called,” the voice is quiet, yet full of power and majestic elements. Niall turns around to see the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Her eyes can’t be defined by any specific colour as they seem to capture the moonlight perfectly and her brown hair has ringlets. She has on a simple robe that’s made out of animal skin.

“Hello, Queen Hecate,” Niall bows respectfully. “I’m honoured by your presence.”

“My child, I’m sorry this dragon wants to be as manic as possible.”

Niall wants to say something just as the dragon roars in fury. There’s a radiance of dark power exploding in the clearing. He sees that Zayn is lying on the ground in a heap, his tail the only part of him that seems to be moving. There’s more blood on Zayn’s muzzle than before.

“With the powers of the Witch Queen, I bring you back  
With the powers I have as the Hearth-Woman, I bring you back  
With the powers I possess, I bring you back to the sleep you were put into!”

The spirit of Hecate’s voice just rings through the clearing, making the dragons cringe. George – Dragos, whatever – cursed in ancient tongue before his topaz-coloured pupils narrow, then they close. Niall mumbles a spell to dig a hole and with help of Brad, he buries the lizard.

-

“That was hot,” Harry and Niall are attached by lips, all but their pants gone. Harry can feel Niall’s hard dick prodding at his own through the damned fabric and fuck, that’s hot. The Hecate person let Brad stay awake, since he’s the only peace-loving dragon. “Never thought I’d find you, fuck.”

Niall _just_ started to grind his hard-on up against Harry’s so he decides to get rid of all the barriers. Thankfully, there’s no one else in Niall’s fucking mansion and the blond has a bottle of lube handy in the nightstand. Harry fumbles with the cap before slicking up his fingers but Niall shakes his head no.

“No prep, I just need you.” The blond witch says with his cheeks mottling.

So Harry grabs a condom and rolls it on himself, applies lube to his dick and pushes in slowly. Niall lets out a delicious moan, letting Harry know he hit it bang-on. Harry rolls his hips into the same angle, throatier, louder moans coming from Niall’s small body. Harry treks down Niall’s neck with his lips, kissing the hollow of Niall’s neck and bites down softly, earning an extra loud moan.

Harry feels the familiar silver cord connecting them and he can hear Niall’s thoughts, feel what he’s feeling. They feel so much as ease and it doesn’t take long for both of them to reach their high simultaneously.

-

It’s December and Niall can’t think of something better than having a human, an Old Soul, as his soulmate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After posting note: I would love to write a sequel once Final Fate comes out. ^-^


End file.
